The Seven Demon Kings
by CTChronos
Summary: A crossover with Servamp & Seven Trinity, posted in Servaml to get more views. Pretty much a mixature both but instead of Servant Vampires. It's Servant Demon Kings. (SYOC Closed)


**_READ THIS:_ This is a fusion between Servamp & Trinty Seven, but I'm posting in servamp to get more people to view this. This is about seven powerful wizards pissing off a goddess who curses them with immortal not as humans but as supernatural beings and each on represents a sin. Also they are formed into animal forms that help with curse's power to bind them to humans that become their Eves and activate their cursed abilities which are based upon their new supernatural forms. Also they unlock an Eve's power from within whether they've learnt magic or not. So what I need are oc's for the sins Gluttony, Wrath, Lust, Envy, Greed, Pride. And Eves for Wrath, Lust, Envy, Greed and Pride.**

 **also when coming up with the supernatural species be creative as the could represent their sin e.g. a Vampire for Gluttony, a Werewolf for Wrath, a Succubus/Incubus for Lust. Or complete random e.g. a Djinn for Sloth, a Fairy for Greed, a Human that can Transform into a Hydra for Pride . Also I won't be accepting an Demons (like calling or species a demon it will need to be something like vampire or incubus) nor Angels but I might include fallen angels. Also you can send in one oc for a Demon King or Eve or one for both**

* * *

 _Demon King OC Form;_

Servant Name:

True Name:

Age: Physical:-

Actual:-

Gender:

Sin:

Colour: (like how Snow Lily is pink and Sleepy Ash/Kuro is light green)

Demon King Of:

Personality: (must like to sin) Before Curse:-

After Curse:-

Appearance:

Clothing:

Animal Form:

Magic:

Supernatural Curse Power: (a limiter power that reflects the supernatural being they are)

Bio: Before Curse:- (why and how they became a powerful wizard/witch and can include why they have the sin)

After Curse:- (what they did after receiving curse and the types of eves they had until now)

Biggest Fear:

* * *

 _Example:_

Servant Name: Kuro

True Name: Baal

Age: Physical:- 18

Actual:- 3000

Gender: Male

Sin: Sloth

Colour: Indigo

Demon King Of: Djinn

Personality: Before Curse:-Baal did what ever it took to become a powerful magician and didn't care for anyone or thing but himself, family and friends. But that changed when he lost someone important to him and he lost all motivation to do most things but he still sort out power.

After Curse:-After the curse from the goddess he became less motivated as he thought it be unless and vowed to never have an Eve so his powers were limited and weren't unleashed either. He believes that the key to achieving something now is to avoid or ignore it and it will hopefully go want or just run away until you loss it. However he since shy or afraid to step in when backed into a corner with no other options. He is also like a shut in

Appearance: he has white messy hair with red eyes with bangs under his eyes

Clothing: he wears an indigo t-shirt with a black lightning bolt on it, a black jacket light blue greyish jeans, red and black sneakers and a grey beanie.

Animal Form: Black Cat

Magic: Power Manifestation

Supernatural Curse Power: Wish; can offical do anything magic unless it involves what his Eve wishes for him to do unless she wish for him to have freedom which breaks their contract and his limiter as it last for 30 minutes before the curse and binds return

Bio: Later

Biggest Fear: Creating attachments

* * *

 _Eve OC Form;_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Demon King: (just the sin will be fine)

Weapon: (most reflect their inner selves)

Power: (relates to who they are on the inside)

Bio: (tell up until the point they've meet their demon king)

Biggest Fear:

* * *

 _Example;_

Name: Elizabeth 'Liz' Hydra

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Personality: Elizabeth is friends cheerful, popular, smart (minus english & maths) and wants to give her all everyday and help those she can as she values life. Elizabeth wants to see the good in all people but can see the bad as well. She is easily annoyed but Kuro's conflicting attitude towards hers. However she still tries to get Kuro to try and apply himself, Liz also really wants to understand Kuro better and learn more about him and his past. She also wishes she could remember more about her parents but her memory blocks her out from that and it makes her upset about it.

Appearance: She has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, d cup boobs and a firm ass. She also has a bite mark from a dog bellow her right shoulder

Clothing: She wears a white tank top with a red heart on it and she also wears a black skirt with black short tights underneath the skirt

Demon King: Sloth

Weapon: Secret for now

Power: Secret for now

Bio: Elizabeth grew up with her grandparents in their small house out in the country side has hers died when she was really young and she became lonely. Until her grandparents taught her about using her experience of sadness to help others and the world around her from experience pain like hers or even greater. When she was young a neighbours dogs attack her and she became cared of dogs as they left a scar bellow her right shoulder. She lives in an apartment by herself near her schools campus and she joined the track team and cheerleading squad and was friends with lots of the girls. It was smart it all but the two core subjects maths and english. Also one day she found a black cat lying down on the ground starving and she felt sad and decided to take home with her and her journey into the supernatural began.

Biggest Fear: dogs

* * *

 **Remain Demon Kings; _Wrath, Envy_**

* * *

 ** _UPDATE FRI 23/09/2016:_ If your interested for the Demon King of Wrath, Envy send me a notification of which one you'd like to do out of them and I'll give you the oc's for the demon kings you to help you make the OC for them**


End file.
